Talk:Manic/@comment-162.194.181.143-20150403084342/@comment-24894280-20150403090643
So... are you the same kind of guy who shoots at the boss for 30 secs on its invulnerable phase? Are you the same guy who fights corrupted vor and thinks that shooting the head is good aiming because eventually corrupted vor will die? Are you the same guy who shoots at Lephantis body and everywhere else when the mouth / gills etc are closed? Are you the same chap who finds that hey I just need to shoot at Alad V and ignore Zanuka because the assassination target IS Alad V? Are you the one who melee Sargas Ruk or maybe unload all the bullets at him when his arms or back protector are closed? Are you also someone who shoots at the front of Lech Kril and totally ignore his cooling pack? If your answer is NO, then I am not sure why you are unhappy about it. First and foremost, this was a coop game which altho can be played solo, coop usually makes it easier because of the revive mechanics. There are always new things in game and things might hit you unexpectedly. Ever been 1-shoted by that grineer sniper? If no, that means the enemy level wasnt high enough. At high levels, bombard and snipers are VERY deadly. As for the weapon dropping, there is a BIG YELLOW waypoint marker on the map so I dont see how you can miss your dropped weapon. They dont steal it, merely disarm it. Personally, this game has always been short on information and scouring the wiki for info is almost mandatory. Remember the days where there was no official drop tables for Orokin Void and the ones we have in the wiki were pretty much statisically collated or datamined in one form or another. The codex is nice but one would need to rely on the wiki for a large part of the game. Especially so when farming mod drops, weapon parts, warframe parts, defence and survival rotations (seriously how can anyone figure that one without the wiki), etc. Could DE then improve the game so that we dont have to look up the wiki for anything? Yes of course. That would be a welcomed change. But your gripe with it wasnt the fact that one needs to look up the wiki. But you seemed to be portrarying your unhappiness because you didnt need to use to lookup the wiki but after an absence from the game, you need to do that now. Well, it was bad then... it is only slightly better now with the inclusion of the wiki. I am not sure how DE adding something to tell you what enemies are there in each faction actually helps anything. Assuming what you wished for actually come true, you would need to look it up in game probably I would think through some sort of in game codex like function. If the information wasnt in game but on the DE site, then you would need to look it up on the internet. Comparing it to what we have currently in the wiki, I would suggest that there is no difference in terms of user effort to search up the info either on DE site or on the wiki. The only possible difference would be if DE makes the info available via some Codex-like thingy in game without the need to scan them. You would still need to search and read it and personally, i think Alta-tabbing out and searching on wiki is probably faster and gives alot more information especially so with user comments. If you are playing on a platform other than a PC, that probably would be a consideration for you obviously but if you are playing on the PC then I dont see why you are against the idea of searching on the wiki